


The life of Tsubasa Koyoote

by DiabolikVampireGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolikVampireGirl/pseuds/DiabolikVampireGirl
Summary: Tsubasa Koyoote is kidnapped by Orochimaru and used in his experiments against her will and when she finally escapes she thinks she's too pathetic to return home so she decides to live on her own for a while until she ends up meeting Deidara and the two of them eventually end up joining the Akatsuki together.  And she also learns puppet mastery from Sasori while she's in the Akatsuki.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me, FairySinGirl! But please call me DiabolikVampireGirl on here though, FairySinGirl is my Fanfiction name. Anyway, I originally had started this fanfic on Fanfiction but I decided to rewrite it and will now be posting it here. I hope you all enjoy my revised version of this story. :) Review, follow, favorite (or however you do it here). I'm new to AO3, so I'm still trying to figure out how it works.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Tsubasa Koyoote is my OC in this fanfic, so yes I do own her. :)

Prologue  
After being kidnapped by Orochimaru, eight year old Tsubasa Koyoote found herself in the Sound Village being experimented on by Orochimaru. She wondered if someone would ever come to save her, and every time she thought she could escape Orochimaru would always send Kabuto after her to bring her back, and Kabuto would always beat her for disobeying Orochimaru. Then one day as she was being experimented on, Orochimaru changed her animal transformation form from a coyote to a little white Chihuahua with wings. Four years later, the now twelve year old Tsubasa manages to escape from Orochimaru and the Sound Village for good and considered returning to her home in the Hidden Stars Village to her family, but her change from a coyote to a Chihuahua made her feel pathetic and she thought that if she did return her parents wouldn't want her anymore because of what Orochimaru did to her in his experiments. So she decided that the best thing to do would be to live on her own for a while in another village, though instead she ends up meeting a certain young man with a passion for creating explosions and calling it art. Later, she and her newfound friend Deidara would soon end up being recruited into the Akatsuki......


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now four years later, Tsubasa escapes after realizing her special ability. But will she be able to find her way back home again...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tsubasa and the plot to this story. All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1  
Four years had passed since Tsubasa Koyoote’s abduction by Orochimaru, she was now twelve years old and wanted to go home. She hated this place and the experiments she was put under all because of some special ability she possessed which Orochimaru wanted for his immortality jutsu so he wouldn’t have to waste anymore effort on finding a new vessel to take over. She never believed she ever had such a powerful ability which had only resulted in Kabuto beating her for trying to lie to Orochimaru. She hated Kabuto with a burning passion and had sworn that one day she would get back at him for all the beating he did to her especially back when she would always try to find ways to try to escape only for Kabuto to beat her for it which had made her become extremely terrified of him.  
“Hmph! I wish there was no such thing as this so-called “special ability” and then I would still be home safe and sound with my family...,” she muttered to herself while trying to plot her escape despite still worrying that Kabuto would only catch her again and beat her for it. She suddenly got an idea and started humming a very powerful but soft song hoping it would make Kabuto fall asleep, and to her surprise it started to work as she noticed Kabuto starting to get sleepy, so she continued until her humming eventually turned into singing. “Dakishimenaide watashi no ako gare hiso kana ude no naka kono mama de ii kara~,” she sang softly, “Sono aoi hitomi utsukushii oro kasa anata no nani mo kamo kiseki da to shinjita~.” As she continued singing, a genjutsu suddenly started to form up and pretty soon Kabuto was asleep inside her sleep genjutsu. Not bad, at least it put the fool to sleep, she thought to herself, I just hope it lasts until I make it out of the Sound Village.  
As she silently crept past the now sleeping Kabuto, she made it to the door and opened it but just as she ran out of that awful experiment room, she ran right into none other than Orochimaru. “And where do you think you're going, girl?” the creepy snake man asked.  
“Um...uh... I was looking for the bathroom,” Tsubasa lied, “I really need to go,” she said while pretending to make it look like she needed to use the bathroom.  
Just then Kabuto joined them in the doorway and slapped Tsubasa hard across the face. “I thought I told you that if you disrespect or disobey Lord Orochimaru, I'm the one who will punish you!” he snapped, “Oh and nice try but your little genjutsu didn't last very long,” he added mockingly.  
Tsubasa just glared fiercely and as defiantly as she could at him, then all of a sudden she started to feel a very strong ability inside of her and she began to realize that she did have a special ability within her, so she decided to try it. Special ability, if you really are there and do exist please show yourself, she thought inwardly, Special ability: HIKARI NO KURAI! Just then lavender swirls appeared in her indigo-blue eyes and she realized her powerful ability the Hikari no Kurai (light vs. dark). She immediately sensed the dark aura of Orochimaru's chakra and realized his real intentions, he wanted her ability for his immortality jutsu. Now she really wanted to escape, but she couldn't just simply walk past them unnoticed, she needed a better plan.  
“So the Hikari no Kurai does exist,” Orochimaru said once the girl's ability had awakened, “Your mother was clever enough to seal it away, but now it's revealed itself. And it's mine.”  
“I'm not letting you have it for your stupid immortality jutsu!” Tsubasa growled at him, “You can continue using people as vessels for all I care!” she snapped. Just as she had said that Kabuto was about to strike at her again, though he was suddenly caught completely off guard when she suddenly used every ounce of strength she had and punched him before then shoving her way past Orochimaru.  
“You’re not going anywhere, girl. Not until I possess the Hikari no Kurai,” Orochimaru told her while reaching out to grab her by her hair and pull her back before she could even make her escape.  
“Yes I am!” Tsubasa snapped at him, “I’ve had enough of being experimented on for this stupid ability that I have that I wish I didn’t even have! I’m not the weak little girl I was four years ago! I'm getting away from you and out of this village, AND I’M GOING BACK HOME!” she practically screamed that last part while unknown to her she suddenly ended up using some kind of powerful jutsu that ended up blasting Orochimaru back against the wall opposite her and knocking him out. And just like that she ran out of that horrible place. But getting out of Orochimaru's hideout wasn't easy with all the passageways leading everywhere, until finally she reached the exit to the hideout which led her out into the Hidden Sound Village and on her way to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. TTFN, ta-ta for now! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
